1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a test system, and more particularly to an automatic test system.
2. The Related Art
As is known to all, connectors are widely used in a variety of electronic products, such as cell phones, MP3, MP4, notebooks and so on. With electronic products being developed towards a high precision direction, the connectors are required to develop towards the high precision and miniaturized direction. So, after the connectors are completed being manufactured, the connectors are needed to proceed a series of corresponding mechanical performance test of the connector. Currently, the connectors are respectively placed on each test workstation one by one in manual to proceed the corresponding mechanical performance test. In order to save test time and human power, a conventional automatic test system is invented and applied to proceed the mechanical performance test of the connector.
However, with the development of the technology, a photoelectric sensor is assembled to the connector, so the corresponding automatic test system should have the mechanical performance test function and the electrical performance test function. The above-mentioned automatic test system of the connector just has the mechanical performance test function, and the connector is tested in the manual test way that results in a human cost and a test time waste. And it's apt to make operators generate a fatigue feeling to affect the test stability of the connector on account of the connector being tested in the manual test way, so that a quality of the connector is lowered. Furthermore, the connector is tested by virtue of the conventional automatic test system, though the human cost and the test time waste are saved, and the test stability of the connector is strengthened, the conventional automatic test system is just able to proceed the single performance test of the connector that dissatisfies the test requirement.